Shadows In the Night
by DreamingStars1
Summary: A dark new enemy has allied themselves with one of Superman's greatest foe. They have a plan that could very well succeed and they are out for The Man of Steel's blood... literally. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Shadows In the Night

**Hello All Ya'll Lovely Readers! I am Dream and thanks for reading my story! I would totally give you guys cookies, but I don't have any. Sorry! I don't own Superman, DC Comics, or Marvel. If I did some of my favorite characters (Damian Wayne *cough cough* Jason Todd *cough cough*) wouldn't die all the time, thank you very much.**

Chapter 1

Above him, the harmless looking green flecks twinkled down at him. Superman groaned feeling like everything inside was screaming with agony. He could hear Lois yelling in the other cell, but even that was too loud and made him want to hurl. Soon, she became silent and began to mutter to herself. The Man of Steel's heart ached for the feisty reporter, but he wasn't exactly in the right position to help her. Hours passed and Clark Kent could _feel _ himself dying, his life slipping away. He could faintly hear chuckling that sounded like it was full of horror, despair, death, and no hope whatsoever. His vision began to blur and black spots began to fill his eyes. He could hear Lois begin to scream , but it became fainter and fainter , until he slipped in to the darkness.

_24 Hours Earlier_

"Kent, get your butt in here, I got a story for you." Perry White barked from his office as the reporter Clark Kent bumbled around the crowded newsroom working on his latest lead.

"B-but Chief, I got a new lead on weapon smuggling in Bialya." Clark stammered as he threaded his way through the tiny cubicles to the Chief Editor's office , muttering apologies to everyone as he went.

"Good, you're finally got here, don't know what took you so long… Well? What are you waiting for, sit down, sit down! Good God, man, do I have to tell you to do everything?"

"Umm… no sir, not everything."

"What? Oh, never mind that, I want you and Lane to do an interview with Lex Luthor."

"What?!"

The Man of Steel bolted right up in his chair, almost dropping his glasses. "You heard me," Perry rumbled "You and Lane will be talking to him about his new business deal with that Romanian embassy."

"B-but h-he's a twisted psycho that wants to rule the world!"

Perry just gave him a weird look.

"Our plan is proceeding as planned."

"Good."

"Although, there have been reports of Super-'

He is not an issue. Just go to Phase Two.**I** will deal with Superman, myself." A chuckle is heard.

"Don't damage him too much. He could prove to be…. useful."

"That he will be, that he will."

**Ooohhh….. Wouldn't ya'll like to know who that was! I'm not going to tell you! MWHAHAHAHAH*coughs on hairball* Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed. The next chapter will probably come out next week. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I just got my mentality checked! It's that of a 4 year-old! Woot! **

**I own nothing. If I ask really hard do you think they'll give me DC Comics? Awwww… Now I'm sad. Anyways! Read on lovely readers and I'll try to be better at getting the chapters done in time! **

**P.S. this chapter killed me , it really did. **

** Chapter 2 **

Jimmy Olsen and 3 of his college buddies emerged from the Metropolis Museum of Fine Art, all talking about the newest art exhibit.

Olsen, ever the photojournalist, did have a small camera with him to take pictures for his Art Appreciation Class.

"Olsen, why do you have such an antique," Barry, his overly energetic friend gibed. "They have those things that come with a phone. It's the newest thing."

"I know Barry , but I'm a serious photojournalist-"

"Ooh, a _**serious**_ photo_**journalist**_."

"Aren't you all high and mighty!"

"I have to carry something that distinguishes me. A trademark something that shows gravitas."

What his friends didn't know was that his camera was a state of the art digital camera that was very expensive. It was Olsen's birthday present to himself. For the next 5 years.

The gang walked down the street towards Olsen's apartment where they were going to stop off and get some coffee. This allowed them to gawk at pretty girls along the way.

"Hey guys, I think I know a shortcut." said Carter, probably the most bookish and shy of the group. "If we cut over to 5th, we can trim about 3 blocks our walk."

"No way dudes! I've heard that place is haunted. People just disappear over there. Nobody ever sees them again!" exclaimed Greer, the blond surfer boy and the most superstitious of the group.

Normally this stretch of Metropolis is gentrified, but there was one block next to a park and cemetery that most people tend to avoid.

It was known for a lot homeless people and some that were plain crazy.

"I know," protested Carter, "But this isn't really that bad."

"Hey, I need to hurry up and get back." interjected Barry. " I have a physics experiment to calibrate early in the morning. Lets go but get done fast."

The rest of the group relented.

The first part of the journey went smoothly enough. Not that many pan handlers, drunks, and crazies bothering them. Olsen thought- "just look straight , no eye contact and we'll be through soon enough."

Then it got very quiet. No one except Jimmy seemed to notice the silence.

A cat jumped over a trash can. The sudden noise startled the group. It had gotten very cold. They shivered and tried to bunch together. A bead of sweat threaded across Olsen's temple. Something was very wrong.

The boys started to look at each other, at this point an observed concern. They all started to quicken their pace.

They were about 30 yards from the next street when 2 dark figures stepped out, blocking their paths and escape.

The boys turned around, strangely silent and the figures the figures they thought were yards away were up close and personal.

Poor Barry was the first to have a long, white hand shoot out and grab him. He screamed as he was pulled into the darkness

Carter tried to make a break for it was knocked down and just disappeared.

Greer tried a swing, but another set of pale hands enveloped him.

Olsen's first instinct was to protect the camera from the attack. He somehow pressed the cameras button which flashed.

The assailant let out a hiss and moan. it was just enough for Jimmy to sprint to safety among the busy street.

**The Next Day at The Daily Planet**

It was 7:00 am and Clark Kent was just making it into the office. He was running a little late this morning. Not usual for the customarily punctual top reporter of The Daily Planet.

He looked into Perry White's office and he could see Lois and Perry standing over Jimmy Olsen who was visibly agitated. Clark thought to step in. He knocked on the on the glass door and then entered.

"- missing persons reports because it hasn't been 24 hours yet." Jimmy managed to say as he was rocking back and forth, trembling. "God, it hasn't been 24 hours yet." the young photojournalist suddenly sobbed and put his hands over his face.

Lois kneeled to try to look into bloodshot eyes. "Do you remember who attacked you?" Olsen shook his head.

"Chief?" Clark questioned, a look of confusion and worry covering his face.

"Kent." Perry White greeted the Man of Steel and put his arm around his shoulder and walked over to the window, practically dragging Superman."

"Last night Olsen and three friends were attacked on their way home. The three other boys were taken with absolutely no trace. Olsen was able to distract one with his now destroyed camera. He spent the whole night at the Metropolis PD."

"What did the police say? Clark Kent said with a concerned glance over at his now traumatized good friend.

Perry's face twisted into an ugly scowl. " They laughed him out. They thought he was a drunk or a loony preaching about the end of the world."

Kent had to concur, for add all the victims he had saved as Superman had never displayed traumatic stress like this.

Lois was still at Jimmy's side trying to comfort him.

"Hands!" Jimmy blurted out with very wide eyes.

"What was it, son?" Perry asked, pity very evident in his voice.

"Their hands were pale…. and long. That's all I could see. That's all you could see.

What type of assailant would have hands like that? Who would want to even to attack college boys in the first place?

A couple of days passed and the number of disappearances on 5th street began to mount.  
It had started with the attack on Olsen and was becoming dangerous. Pretty soon the entire city was beginning to gripped by fear.

"Kent," Perry yelled for his office. "Get your butt in here!'

Clark made his way to the editor's office.

"I want you to take a look into these kidnappings. See what you can dig up at Metropolis PD. Is Superman looking into this or is he off saving the world from Batman? I want details!"

oOo

On an prison island that was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and only 5 people knew the location of, a guard walked down titanium hallways to a large steel door. The guard gave a cruel smirk as he opened the cell door.

"You got yourselves a visitor, Luthor," the guard sneered as he clapped police cuffs on the former billionaire.

"And who exactly is calling upon me? It better not be that insufferable Miss Lane." The former president drawled as they walked down the long hallway.

"You wish, Luthor."

It's Mr. Luthor to you, civilian."

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

"What?"

The guard sneered as he opened the door that was the visitors and interrogation room and pushed/tripped the former businessman. As he straightened himself up, he managed to look at his surroundings. A lone candle sputtered against the shadows in the room, two plushy comfortable chairs and a table took up most of the space of the admittedly small room.

"Good evening, sir. Would you like a cup of champagne?" A silky voice queried as Lex Luthor sat himself down at the table.

"Of course, though I am curious to why you called me here after that last meeting. Has anything changed in the plan that I need to know of?" Luthor asked as he seated himself and took the champagne the long white hand offered him.

"A minor setback. We just had more join our flock. Olsen boy and some of his friends. Superman grows concerned. Do you have the stone?"

"Of course."Luthor hands the chunk, wrapped in cloth to the white hand that snatched it up eagerly.

"The payment, now."

"Of course, except one minor detail." The voice purred.

"What?"

"You've seen us."

He never got the chance to scream as the hand dragged him deeper into the shadows. The last thing he saw was the candle being snuffed out.

oOo

**Sooooo sorry that this was so late! My life is so crazy. Anyways, please review. I need the love. Criticism is welcomed and enjoyed.**


End file.
